


All of Their Parts

by burntotears



Series: Parts [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Dumb boys are dumb, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is self conscious about everything he does or says around Colin and Colin tries to be patient and show Bradley that all he needs to be is himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Their Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Some of His Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/82640), again written for the amazing and wonderful who does too many brilliant things for me without complaint. I wish she did not live on the other side of the world so that I could talk to her more often and make a trip to meet her and her fantastic self. Much love for you, bb, and I hope you enjoy this once in a lifetime 'sequel'. ♥

Bradley still had trouble believing that Colin actually kissed him, much less that he had sucked him off in the middle of filming. It was such an outlandish fantasy that Bradley thought he'd dreamed it all up until he found Colin curled up next to him in bed the next morning, mouth open and drool pooling on the hotel pillow. That should not have been sexy in the slightest, but Bradley found himself sufficiently turned on at the sight of him.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, rubbing the heel of his palm in his eyes to try and wake himself up more. The movement must have woken Colin because the Irishman stirred and opened one eye, peeking up at Bradley like a child who didn't want to get up for lessons so early in the morning. In his defense, it _was_ six in the morning—they had filming in an hour and Bradley really needed a shower.

"'Lo," Colin mumbled sleepily, his accent so thick it was a surprise Bradley understood him at all. Actually, that wasn't really even a word…

"Morning," Bradley replied anyway, looking down at Colin for a moment before looking away again. Regardless of the fact that they'd snogged and Colin had had his mouth on his cock—did he really have to think about _that_ just then?—Bradley still felt like a girl with an embarrassing crush on the popular bloke in school. He was in a state of shock that Colin would fancy _him_ of all the people in the world—all the _girls_ in the world, for that matter.

"Alright?" Colin asked, sitting up and stretching out his arms with a yawn.

Bradley saw his hair was sticking up in the back when he looked at him and he raised a hand without really thinking about it to try and smooth it down. He felt his face flush when he pulled his hand away. God, he really was the biggest wanker there ever was, acting like a 12-year-old girl when he was 26-fucking-years-old. "I need a shower. I'll see you in hair and make-up?" He prayed that he didn't sound as hopeful as he thought he did.

Colin smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay. I didn't kick you or anything did I?" He looked genuinely concerned that he might have made Bradley uncomfortable in his own (hotel) bed, which was of course not even possible. Bradley couldn't feel more comfortable with Colin around if he tried.

"No, but you did drool all over the pillow. I'm sure the maids will really appreciate that, mate," he smiled widely as he stood up and tugged his briefs down where they bunched at the top of his thigh. He watched Colin's eyes flick from his face to his crotch and back up again; he had to have imagined that, though.

"I think they're used to it by now. They'll think you've picked up my bad habits," he laughed and started climbing out of the bed. He fished his jeans off the floor and tugged them up his legs rather quickly. Bradley frowned a little and Colin must have noticed it because he asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Bradley replied automatically and went to the toilet to brush his teeth. He really hadn't expected that things would be so bloody awkward now, but it was practically worse than it had been when he was pining away for Colin in secret. The Irishman appeared in the doorway as Bradley was rinsing his mouth out.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room to shower…" he said, trailing off at the end as if he were expecting Bradley to say or do something. Fuck if he had any idea what he was supposed to do; he felt like an alien in his own skin. Colin stepped into the lavatory toward Bradley, who felt himself stiffen for no reason in particular. He laid his hand on Bradley's shoulder and Bradley just stood there, frozen, and this situation could not feel more awkward even if they had those obsessed fans milled around them taking photos constantly like they'd done during filming the last few days.

Colin smiled so brightly that Bradley felt momentarily dazed, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Bradley's. With his eyes closed and Colin's hand on the back of his neck, everything felt more comfortable and Bradley found himself kissing Colin with the ease of years of experience even though they'd only really snogged each other twice.

Colin broke the kiss first, his hand falling from Bradley's shoulder instantly. "Well, see you," he said and Bradley saw a blush creep up his neck. He watched Colin leave and stared at the vacant spot he'd been in for at least three minutes before he came out of his stupour and got in the shower. He wanked with his eyes closed and Colin's face on the back of his eyelids.

.    .    .

It took Bradley weeks to really feel normal around Colin again, mostly because he was damn afraid he'd do or say something that would chase Colin away from him. Now that it was actually _okay_ for him to touch and kiss Colin, it made it even harder than before to not feel like a bumbling fool around the man. Colin actually called him on it, which really, how pathetic did that make Bradley feel?

"You know you're allowed to touch me, Bradley. I'm not going to break. Or leave." 

_What was he, fucking psychic?_ "What?" Bradley tried to pretend he had no idea what Colin was on about, though his squirming probably gave him away.

Colin smiled warmly at him, such a tender and caring and knowing smile that Bradley thought he might just faint. "You're worried, aren't you?"

He shook his head vehemently, though his eyes gave him away. He prided himself on knowing Colin very well after the last two years, but he never sat and thought about the fact that Colin knew him just as well. Sighing, he said, "Not worried, exactly. More…I don't know. Colin, have you ever even fancied a bloke before?"

The other man looked thoughtful and was silent for a while, which didn't really make Bradley feel that much better. "I'm not really certain. It really doesn't matter, Bradley, because I _do_ fancy you—you really think I'd do any of this if I didn't want to?"

"You could feel sorry for me." the words were flying from his lips before he could stop them. He regretted it instantly because Colin looked positively unnerved at what he said.

"Really, Bradley? I don't go round giving blow jobs to blokes because I feel bad that they are poofters who want to shag me." That was probably one of the few times Bradley heard Colin have any sort of edge to his voice and it was certainly the first time it had been directed at him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Colin, I—"

But then the brunette was smiling again and was it really _that_ easy for him to get over things? "I know. Quit putting yourself down, yeah? You've loads to offer and I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. If you hadn't noticed, I took quite a lot of time to think on it, so I'm pretty bloody certain I didn't make a rash decision."

Bradley opened and closed his mouth like a fish before saying, "Right. Sorry," and felt positively miserable with himself until Colin started kissing him and he forgot to be worried about it.  
  
---  
  
He was getting better now, though. He tried to be as candid as he had been with his exes, but that was hindered by the fact that they weren't telling anyone about their…thing, so they couldn't really act more than friends when they weren't alone together. Of course that didn't stop Angel and Katie from picking up on it after two days, bloody bints with their keen eyes and relentless teasing. Bradley was afraid Colin was going to faint when Katie first asked them when they'd started fucking.

At least they weren't going about telling everyone. They were, however, saying 'awww' all the time and dishing to each other and to Colin and Bradley whenever they got the chance, which was really annoying but also kind of nice for Bradley to be able to talk about it with someone, though he would deny that to his very last breath.

Colin usually fell asleep in Bradley's hotel room now and left early in the morning so that no one would find out. He couldn't deny that it was irritating and he hated not being able to be open about it with everyone, but he knew better than to believe that wouldn't end up a huge media nightmare and they had enough problems with people thinking they (and Merlin and Arthur) were gay as it was.

This was probably the most disconcerting thing about their being together now. Colin—in his truest Colin fashion—was trying to become a gay expert because, "How can you be gay and not know anything about the gay culture, Bradley?" It did him absolutely no good to explain to Colin that he wasn't completely gay, that he found birds just as attractive, because Colin was pushing _Queer as Folk_ DVDs into his hands and not listening to a word he said.

"Have you ever read any of the fanfiction?" Colin asked one night as they sat together in Bradley's hotel room. Colin was doing something on his computer and Bradley was watching a match on the telly.

He tossed Colin a disbelieving look. "God no. Are you serious?"

"What?" Colin asked defensively, gesturing wildly with his hands. "Some of it's actually quite good."

"So you've read some?" Bradley said with uncertainty. He never would have expected Colin to go there.

"Well…" Colin trailed off, with more ludicrous waving before he continued, "Seriously, some of the Merlin and Arthur fiction has really fantastic ideas! Especially the longer ones…"

Bradley traipsed over to Colin and made to look at the computer screen, but Colin closed the lid on the laptop quickly. "Don't they just shag each other?"

Colin looked indignant. "No! That's not _all_ they do! They have really great plots that could even be used in the programme!"

Bradley tentatively put a hand on Colin's shoulder and said, slowly, "Just how much have you read?"

Colin shoved Bradley's hand off of his shoulder in annoyance. "Oh stop it. I'm not insane! They write Bradley and Colin stories too, y'know."

Bradley hadn't expected to hear that. In fact, he never would have expected that anyone would be writing, much less _fantasising_, about _his_ sex life—or lack thereof. "You're not serious."

"I am. They even write stories where we aren't actually actors, but in university together like normal students. It's really interesting, honestly."

"Colin," Bradley said slowly, then repeated, "Just how much _have you read_?" Bradley would not admit that he was actually getting worried. If they were writing sex stories about him and Colin was _reading_ them—well he knew he would never live up to the sex god he probably was in those damned stories. Fucking fans! Were they deliberately trying to ruin his life? He wasn't even cross that they were writing about his personal life, just irked that they probably made him out to be something he wasn't which meant that Colin probably thought Bradley was supposed to be _that_ great at shagging and he knew for certain he was complete rubbish at it. After all his inner anguish, he realised that Colin still hadn't answered the question. _Fuck!_ "Colin?"

Colin turned in the chair and touched the side of Bradley's face. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't _mean_ anything. They don't even know you, Bradley, so you've nothing to 'measure up to' if that's what you're thinking." He didn't even have to voice that, yes, that was _exactly_ what he was thinking. Damn Colin for being psychic.

Bradley shrugged a shoulder and leaned forward, kissing Colin fully on the mouth before getting up and saying over his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm not worried, mate. I could out-shag any of those stories anyway." His false confidence was so transparent that Colin dissolved into a fit of giggles.

.    .    .

"Oh gods. _Colin_," Bradley moaned almost incoherently. He had taken to babbling when Colin did these sort of things to him because _holy hell_, lips should not be _that_ talented.

He was finished much too soon and once he'd regained his composure, he felt completely and utterly pathetic. He'd been thinking about this for quite a while now. Anytime Colin had his lips or his hands on him, Bradley shot off as quickly as he had at 13-years-old and wanking for the very first time. Expectedly, he felt like an idiot and even though Colin never said anything about it, he had to be completely repulsed by it.

When Colin settled himself against Bradley's chest, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Bradley's neck he asked, "What's wrong?"

Why did Bradley still get surprised when Colin knew exactly how he was feeling? He really needed to just stop trying because Colin would always, _always_ know. "Nothing," Bradley said grumpily, his hand dusting across the planes of Colin's shoulder blades and down his spine. Colin always felt too skinny to Bradley, even though he knew Colin ate like a horse.

"What is it?" Colin asked, not even fazed by Bradley's dismissiveness.

He _really_ didn't want to talk about this. And Colin was still hard and rubbing against Bradley's thigh, creating the perfect opportunity for Bradley to derail this conversation before it got underway. He pressed his hand against Colin's erection, cupping it in his palm and squeezing, which elicited an intake of breath and then a moan from his bedmate. Perfect. Bradley released his hold and began working at the button of Colin's jeans until the other man batted his hand away.

"No, Bradley. I want to know what's wrong with you," Colin said lowly, obviously fighting against his own arousal.

"Colin," Bradley said, irritated, and squeezed the bridge of his nose, "please don't."

"We can't fix it if you don't tell me," Colin said and Bradley looked him full in the face then. His use of the pronoun 'we' was surprising and also endearing.

"We?" Bradley asked without meaning to.

"Any problem of yours is a problem of mine too, love," Colin all but cooed, touching Bradley's cheek and smiling brightly. Damn him.

Bradley mumbled something that sounded like 'embarrassed' and 'shooting' but nothing that was at all coherent, even to him.

"It can't be that bad. Just say it."

Bradley sighed. "I don't like how quickly I—I come, whenever you touch me. I don't do that when I wank, it's only you…oh my _God_ this is embarrassing," Bradley groaned and tried to cover his face with his hand.

Colin started to laugh, which was not helping. Then he did that thing where he tried to stop himself from laughing but only sounded as though he'd got an uncontrollable case of the hiccups. When he calmed down enough to say, "I'm sorry," Bradley just muttered, "yeah, right."

"Bradley, why would you even be _thinking_ about that? It's not important."

"Yes it is!" Bradley said loudly and sat up so that he no longer had to look at Colin's face. He covered his own with his hands, hunched over his naked thighs. "I'm going to be thirty in a few years and I'm shooting off like I'm still in secondary school!"

"Do you think I give a shite about that?" Colin asked, hand splayed across Bradley's lower back, rubbing small circles underneath his shirt and just above his arse.

"Yes," Bradley said defiantly, muffled through his own fingers. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Why _would_ I?" Colin asked and he sat up next to Bradley then and lifted his face from his hands so he could look into his eyes. "As long as you're enjoying it I don't care, Bradley."

Bradley felt so ashamed; he didn't even want to look at Colin's face. "I'm such a wanker," he said, sighing.

"Yes, you are, but that's a part of your charm."

Bradley looked at Colin and laughed stupidly, then kissed him. "You're an idiot," Bradley said when he pulled away.

"Prat," Colin smiled back. "Bradley?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to shag you," Colin said hurriedly, his cheeks tingeing pink with the rushing words.

"Really?" Bradley sounded uncertain. He'd thought about it loads of times, of course, but he never knew if Colin would ever be comfortable enough with another guy to do that sort of thing. Bradley really wouldn't mind either way, of course.

"You don't want to?"

"_Yes_," Bradley almost hissed in reply. He amended with, "Yeah, but…are you sure?"

"I've been sure for a while," Colin replied warmly. "Have you got…?"

"Yeah," Bradley fished lube and a condom out of his beside drawer. "Are you sure?" Bradley asked again, even though he was growing hard again just at the thought of Colin _inside_ him.

"_Yes_," Colin replied, similar to how Bradley had not long before. He took the lube from Bradley's hand and said, "Lie back."

"Do you want me to turn over?" Bradley asked, feeling useless and entirely lost, even though he _had_ shagged a bloke before whereas Colin hadn't.

"No," Colin replied, flipping the lid off the lube and squirting some on his middle finger. Bradley watched him closely, staring hungrily at that finger and thinking about where it might be in just a few minutes. "I want to see your face."

Bradley just nodded and swallowed hard before leaning back against the pillows. Colin knelt down at Bradley's midsection, coaxing Bradley's thighs apart and pressing a kiss on Bradley's stomach near his belly button. Colin looked Bradley in the face and Bradley felt like his eyes were locked with Colin's piercing blue gaze as that slender finger began pressing between his arse cheeks and circling his hole.

He could not stop himself from closing his eyes the second Colin pressed his finger into him. It had been a while since Bradley had done anything with another guy and regardless of previous experience, he felt like a virgin in Colin's hands. "Hey," he heard Colin say and then the bed shifted and he felt Colin's breath against his face. "Relax," the Irishman said near his ear before flicking his tongue under Bradley's left earlobe. When Colin took the lobe into his mouth, Bradley melted against Colin's body.

Colin pressed his finger all the way into Bradley's hole, now that it was possible, then pulled it back out again. Bradley hummed in his throat and turned his head so that he could kiss Colin. Their mouths opened to one another, tongues rubbing together in an almost rhythmic dance. Bradley hardly noticed when Colin inserted another finger into him, as he was busy running his hands along Colin's bare back and cupping at the other man's jean-clad arse.

"Oh Colin, _do it_," Bradley whispered and Colin groaned in response, inserting a third finger, pumping into Bradley with more insistence.

"_God_, Bradley, are you…can I?" Colin didn't seem to be able to speak in complete sentences, not that Bradley could really think coherently either. He just nodded and then Colin was gone, standing and ripping off his jeans like he never wanted them on his body again. Bradley watched with amazement, eyes trailing across Colin's smooth, white skin that was probably flawless. Everything about Colin was bloody perfection.

Colin unrolled the condom over his length, then slathered so much lube on himself that it was dripping all over the floor and the bed. He knelt between Bradley's thighs and rested against Bradley's arse, looking him in the face. "Are you ready?" he asked, face full of concern and want.

Bradley groaned. "Yes, Colin, come _on_," he practically whined and that was all the invitation that Colin needed, apparently. He spread Bradley's cheeks apart carefully and pressed the head of his cock against Bradley's hole, rubbing small circles there and driving Bradley completely out of his mind. "_Colin!_" Bradley said and then the Irishman was pressing inside him and his vision went momentarily black with surprise and pain.

"Bradley?" Colin said, voice laced heavily in concern bordering on anguish. "Oh no," Colin began pulling back but Bradley grabbed his upper arm roughly and told him to hold still. Colin froze like a statue and Bradley gritted his teeth against the pain, telling himself to relax because this was _Colin_. Surprisingly, it actually worked; he held still as his muscles stretched and finally began to loosen around Colin's erection.

He released Colin's arm and nodded. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" the other man asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine, Colin, go ahead."

Colin nodded slowly and began to push forward more, groaning loudly when he'd filled Bradley to the brim. "Fuck," Colin said, to Bradley's surprise. He'd never heard Colin curse when they did anything before. It was slightly filthy and delicious and made Bradley's cock ache painfully.

Bradley wrapped his legs around the back of Colin's waist, making the angle easier on both of them and pulling Colin close enough that he could kiss him. It was sloppy and misguided and so bloody wonderful that he was lost in it and did not realise Colin was pulling out of him until he had pressed back inside and hit Bradley's prostate. "_Oh my God!_" Bradley screamed and he didn't care in the slightest. His eyes shot open and pierced into Colin's like daggers—fucking fantastic, lovely daggers.

Bradley pressed his forehead against Colin's and felt sweat pooling between them. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before in his life. He could not compare this feeling of bliss to _anything_, because it was better than _everything_ he'd ever felt.

"Colin?" he said quietly, almost too quietly to be heard.

"Yeah?" Colin replied, groaning at the end as he pushed into Bradley again.

"I love you," he said and kissed the other man because he didn't expect Colin to answer his sentiment and honestly, it didn't even matter if he did.

Colin sped up his thrusts, trying to angle himself differently each time as he did and Bradley could see nothing but stars on the back of his eyelids. Colin rolled his abdomen forward when he thrust down, pressing against Bradley's cock and stimulating it to the point that Bradley thought his entire body was going to explode from all the sensations he was bombarded with.

Colin's breath was coming up short now and Bradley felt his muscles tightening; he was about to come. If he were at all coherent he would have realised that Colin was about to shoot off before he had even reached his peak, but there were much more amazing things for Bradley to be focusing on, like the look on Colin's face then. The fervency in which Colin thrusted into Bradley's arse now coupled with the look of absolute bliss on his face brought Bradley's orgasm full on without any of the normal warning signs. Bradley placed both of his hands on Colin's arse cheeks and held on firmly as they both came, almost in unison, groaning and crying out stilted names of their Lord and Saviour and Bradley-fucking-James.

Colin's arms encircled Bradley as the two of them shook against one other, Bradley's legs shuddered so violently he thought they might just fall off entirely. Colin lay atop Bradley's chest until their muscles stopped contracting, then finally he lifted up enough to pull out of Bradley's arse and fall back down against him again. They remained quiet for a long time, breath evening until Bradley finally exclaimed, "_Holy shit_."

Colin lifted his head and looked into Bradley's face with a lazy smile. "Um, yeah. _Wow_."

Bradley pressed Colin's fringe against his forehead, trying to tame the sweaty mess of hair. He smiled fondly and kissed Colin on the nose before the other man laid his head back on Bradley's chest. Bradley rubbed his hand up and down the length of Colin's spine and felt himself growing tired.

Before he drifted into sleep he heard Colin say against his chest, "I love you too, Bradley."

.    .    .

Bradley flipped through his script to the next scene, concentrating on reciting the lines over in his head without actually looking at them. His back was pressed firmly against Colin's, who was looking at his own script. They were filming in the forest that evening and the crew had to take down some equipment during their first shot because it wasn't working correctly. The two of them had retreated from all the hustle to read their lines and, of course, be alone.

"What's your call time in the morning?" Colin asked absently.

"Ugh," Bradley replied. He had to get some extensive make up work in the morning for a weird magical plague that deteriorated his skin—it was going to take _ages_ to do. "Three a.m. Don't remind me."

"Do you want me to stay in my own room?" Colin asked, and Bradley heard him flip to another page. "So you can rest?"

"Mmm, no," Bradley said. "I sleep better when you're there anyway."

"Oh, ok then," Colin answered and Bradley could hear the smile in his voice even without seeing it.

"Bradley! Colin! We're ready!" they heard Jeremy call from a few metres back where the set was.

Bradley leaned his head back against Colin's shoulder and sighed. Colin did the same and they both turned their heads so they could look at each other. "Ready?" Colin asked, not entirely enthusiastic himself.

"Alright," Bradley replied reluctantly and Colin stood in one swift motion and was in front of Bradley offering a hand up a second later. Bradley grasped the hand tightly and pulled himself to his feet, his chainmail clinking from the movement.

A stupid grin spread across Bradley's face when he didn't release Colin's hand from his grasp. Colin glared at him for half a second before smiling just as crookedly back. He leaned in and kissed Bradley's lips so briefly it barely counted as a kiss at all. "Come on," Colin said, fighting against Bradley's hold on his hand until he relinquished it.

Colin started toward the set and Bradley stooped to the ground to pick up the blanket they had been sitting on before following behind his boyfriend, staring intently at his arse in Merlin's too baggy trousers.

-fin-


End file.
